


Trouble

by Lulu_bae



Series: KakaSaku fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Community: kakasaku, Cute, Cute Hatake Kakashi, F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Humorous Ending, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Third Person, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_bae/pseuds/Lulu_bae
Summary: From the moment Kakashi saw her again, he knew he was in trouble.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: KakaSaku fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Trouble

From the moment Kakashi saw her again, he knew he was in trouble.

It didn't start out as much. He'd known her from her twelfth year after all. Throughout that time she had done nothing but fawn over the Uchiha he had seen so much of himself in. Apart from her chakra control, there seemed to be nothing special about her at all.

But as he was forcefully pulled out (more like broken out) from his hiding place, and brought face to face with Sakura he took the time to really, _really_ look at her.

Her pink now cut short, blew wildly around her face framing and accentuating her features. Lips were curved into a smirk. Her cheeks had a faint rosy blush from exertion and her eyes... Her emerald green eyes shone with determination and accomplishment.

For that moment he imagined her like this in a different scenario. How her hair as soft as it looked would splay on his bed. How her cheeks would blush deeper and darker from exertion from a different kind of activity. How her bright emerald eyes will be of a darker shade, one filled with desire and passion. 

His thoughts drove further. How those eyes would gleam whenever she smiled. How those soft pink lips would feel like kissing them everyday. How her hands, the same ones that crushed the ground beneath him, would feel sifting through his hair or grasping his. How, just how right her body, her presence would feel in his arms, his home, his life.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!"

He was taken aback when he heard three boisterous voices shouting in unison and looked to see three clones of his boisterous blonde student coming at him.

Realizing his predicament, he said the only two words that he could rationalize

"Oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> This was set in the second bell test. I have very little memory of what actually happened anymore so bear with me!!
> 
> Also, if this is on another site (ie fanfiction.net) under the name Luluvas, it is mine. That's all!
> 
> Ciao😁  
> Luluvas


End file.
